Home All Alone
by PonyPlays2014
Summary: This story is a lemon, so it contains erotical scenes, it is yaoi and it is about pups! MxM action (Chapter 4) leading into MxMxM action! (Chapter 5) MarshallXChase, later MarshallXChaseXRocky! Ryder, Rubble, Zuma and Skye are on a mission so the three males Rocky, Marshall and Chase are alone. Not that bad but what should they do? Maybe it is time to try something "new"!
1. What to do?

_Hey guys and girls out there! This is my first lemon story ever! Okay, not really but my very first lemon story featuring puppies or animals in general... It was a lot of fun writing it and I hope you'll like this story! This story was an idea of a friend of mine and... I hope she likes it!  
I just hope no one is gonna hate me for that... Especially not Chase, Rocky or/and Marshall!_

 _…_

 _…_

 _But I don't think so... After all they will have a lot of fun and I'm most likely doing some more :D_

 _And, if you don't mind, can you tell me if you hate, dislike, like or love the cover I made for this story. It took me a lot of work and time to do it and I want to know if you even noticed that my story even had one (That sounded like a brat xD Sorry! I just want to know if you like my work whether it is the story or the cover)_

"Let's get started! Paw Patrol is on a roll!", the leader of the team of pups shouts as he raises his fist into the air and starts the mission with that. He runs past the row of his six team members, best friends and, the most important, family members as they bark and howl in agreement and excitement. This time Captain Turbot needs their help and with their help I mean the help of Ryder, Zuma, Skye and Rubble. Chase, Marshall and Rocky are staying in the headquarter for today. Ryder heads towards his sliding pole that leads to the basement, which is also the garage of the building the Paw Patrol calls their home and their headquarter, to get his ATV. As he reaches the solid metal object he leaps onto it, grabs it with both hands and starts his journey down the dimly lit pipe. At the same time the brown Labrador, the light brown and white Bulldog and the only female member of the team starts running towards their own way down to their vehicles. In the meantime Chase, the German Shepherd and police pup of the team, Marshall, the Dalmatian and the firefighting pup of the Paw Patrol, and Rocky, the Mixed-Breed and the recycling pup, are just sitting there and watching their friends leaving the Lookout to start their journey to solve Captain Turbots problem.

Right after the last pup, Zuma, gets onto the slide and travels down the yellow spiral-shaped object, Chase gets up and begins to shake himself before he looses the zipper of his dark-blue uniform and frees himself of it. The other males only watch him doing it until his brownish fur is fully revealed again and he takes his clothes into his mouth, walks next to the elevator and places them onto the floor where he leaves them. While he is on his way back to his former position between the other two pups, who are watching him the entire time with short breaks to look at each other faces and ask each other what he is up to through their expressions. Finally Marshall takes the word and asks the German Shepherd, who just came back and placed his rump back onto the blue and pretty warm floor. "Chase? What are you doing? Don't you think Ryder might need us?" But Chase just shakes his head and explains his thoughts. "I don't really think so... Why should he need a firefighter? Or a police officer? Or a recycling pup? There is no way he would need us. Zuma, Skye and Rubble will handle everything just fine." There is no way any pup could argue with that but still Marshall isn't quite sure about it. Rocky shares the same opinion and isn't afraid of sharing it with the other two. "Yeah... I think you're right. But I will keep my uniform on. I mean we are talking about Captain Turbot after all. If there is no way he would need us he will surely find a way. Like he always does" Marshall nods in agreement and smiles as he notices that his best friend shares his opinion. "I don't force you to do it. I don't mind. But since we have some free time now, does anyone know what we can do? Else it will become very boring for the three of us", the German Shepherd answers and switches his glimpse between Marshall and Rocky, who are obviously thinking about possible activities. After a few seconds Rocky has an idea but it isn't something for every pup. "I think I will use the free time to tidy up my pup-house. I've collected like hundreds of different objects I want to recycle in the near future and stashed them there but I almost can't sleep in it anymore. I am sure I don't have to mention that spending time in it is impossible."

"Great and what about us?", Marshall asks, puts on a disappointed facial expression and starts to whimper. That way Rocky might think of something for them to do. After all he loves it to help his friends if they need him and right now they surely need him. "Okay, okay Marshall, Jeez. There is no reason for you to whimper like a two months old pup who just lost his favorite toy", Rocky sighs and shakes his head almost annoyed, "I will think of something you two can do while I'm busy." Instantly the depressed mimic turns into a wide smile and almost the same one appears on the police pups face. While Rocky begins to imagine activities Marshall pokes Chases side with his paw and whispers as quite as he can that he knew that would happen. Hearing that makes Chase giggle and Marshall joins him until the Mixed-Breeds voice gets their attention. "As I remember correctly both of you enjoy watching funny videos... Am I right?" Marshall and Chase nod and, with that, enables the planned activity. A smile builds itself up on the gray pups face as he continuous his explanation with an obvious gladness in his voice. "You could watch some videos on the internet. I am pretty sure you can kill many hours by searching them, watching them and after that laughing your asses off." "I like that idea!", Chase shouts and Marshall can't hide his excitement as his tail wags as fast as it most likely can and he gets onto his four paws almost jumping and dancing.

"Okay, Let us go", Rocky proposes and, without even saying something all three pups are heading towards the elevator. After entering it Chases barks loudly and orders a ride down to the first floor. The small room with walls out of glass and metal begins to move and only a few seconds later it stops again to open its doors to allow the three males to leave it again.

There their path split up as Rocky runs straight forward to reach the big entrance door, which opens as he places one paw onto the black carpet in front of it. Most likely it is something about the pressure or the weight or something like that but I can't really explain it... (Sorry!) Marshall and Chase are heading left and towards the red door, which leads into the living room considering a blue couch with yellow pillows and two blankets. One of them is black and the other one is light gray. The couch stands a few feet away from the pretty big flat-screen television, the DVD-player and the gaming console. Between the couch and the television stands a rectangular table with two surfaces. The upper one is made out of very strong glass and the bottom one is out of normal wood. I think it is oak like the rest of the table... Anyway! In on of the edges of the room stands a second table, which is a little bit bigger and in front of it stand three wooden chairs. On the table you can see a white computer with the monitor and the processor. Also a keyboard and a computer mouse can be seen, both of them are white just like the whole computer. That's it!


	2. Not that bad

_It's me again! Hello! I hope you are ready for the next chapter because... HERE IT COMES!_

The two males enter the comfortable room and steps onto the lovely and soft dark blue carpet. The feeling of it always sends a wave of pleasure and relaxation through their furry bodies and every paw of them begins to tickle and tingle. "What do you think how long will it take until Rocky comes back and joins us again?", Marshall asks as he takes a look over his shoulder and watches the entrance almost a little bit sad. He is, after all, his best friend and it somehow sounded like he wanted to have some time for himself without him. Chase also notices that and tries to cheer up his good friend by placing his paw on his other shoulder and secures him that he will come back in no time. That really helps and they head towards the big table with the three chairs.

They know exactly where the computer is located because both of them used it many times before to search something, watch videos or play games. Marshall mostly reads stories online including characters of his favorite show called ''Gravity Rises'', a show about a younger brother and an older sister who are living in a mysterious town called Gravity Rises. They are living with their aunt and experiencing the strangest, scariest, most dangerous but also most exciting adventures. Just between you and me... He ships the main protagonist Daisy and one of the minor protagonists Wendel, who works at a gift shop which belongs to Daisys and Marcos aunt.

Chase spends most of his time at the computer on gaming sites to solve some riddles or answer questions in quiz games. That way he can train his brain and have a good time!

Anyway, Let us see what happens next!  
They go past the couch and Chase, who walks ahead of Marshall, picks up one of the pillows, which most likely fell down when someone stood up or sat down. Unfortunately he doesn't notice the red, blue and yellow dotted ball underneath it, which belongs to Rubble. As he goes past it he tells his friend that he just took care of the pillow. "I don't want you to stumble and to fall down again... The first time today was already enough for one day. I still have a slightly pain in my back because of it", he adds and giggles quietly, almost provocatively. Marshall notices that and seems kind of upset about it but it wasn't his fault at all! "I wasn't the one who left the roller skate there!", he answers a little bit louder and gains an answer in return, which only bugs him even more. "But you were the one who stepped onto it. Every pup else dodged it and avoided it but you landed right on it and crashed into us. But it is not like we aren't used to it." That is the last straw that makes the camels back break and now Marshall wants to explain it once and for all. "Hey!", he shouts almost furious that leads the German Shepherd to stop and to take a look over one of his shoulders, "It is not my fault that I am always the one who triiiiiiaaaah!" As he is about to say the last word he steps onto the ball and loses his balance, causing him to tremble forward, to run into the other male and, after they rolled for a short moment, land on top of the Shepherds breast with his own one.

Much to Chases surprise the Dalmatians face isn't the body part that covers his own. It is his crotch! Seeing the Dalmatians sheath and the quite obvious balls is nothing special but now they are so near to his face. He could even reach them if he really wants to. But now the only thing he wants is to finally raise up again... But first of all Marshall has to get off him! "Marshall!", the brown pup almost shouts and gains the Dalmatians attention, who just lays on top of him with a big smile on his face, "Get off me!" "Let me think about it...", the white and black pup answers and, after only a few seconds, takes a look over his right shoulder, closes his shiny blue eyes and reveals his answer for that order. "I don't think so. I mean after all I am way to clumsy. Maybe I will trip again and land in the same position. So why should I even try it, right?" Now he has the German Shepherd right where he wants him. He has to take back what he said before or else Marshall won't release him. Chase also realizes that and, with a sight, decides to just stay quiet. "So?", Marshall asks and waits for the excuse he obviously wants to hear but nothing. "Maybe he doesn't get the hint? I will make it even more obvious so he can react", the firefighter asks himself and starts another question but this time he makes sure what he wants. "Will you excuse yourself for what you've said before? Then I might give it a try and stand up. Or is it not as bad as you thought the way it is right now?" "It really isn't... I thought it would be worse but this isn't that bad. It is just his sheath and that's it. Nothing he can do with that except for... well... But I assume he won't do that now. Else Ryder should search a new firefighter as soon as he returns because Marshall won't be alive anymore!", Chase talks to himself as quiet as he can so Marshall won't hear it. But somehow he still wants him to get up and, because there is no other way, he has to excuse himself for what he said before. With another sigh he raises the volume of his voice again and finally says the words Marshall wants to hear the entire time. "Okay, okay... You won this round. I am sorry for what I said before. Every time you trip on something or crash into us isn't your fault. It is just bad luck of yours and there is nothing you can do about it." "See, was it so hard?", Marshall answers with a big smile on his face and is just about to get up but his furry friend isn't finished yet! "But...", Chases adds and gains Marshalls full attention, who answers by repeating the same word. "You crashing into us is like a part of you. It makes you the pup you are. And, to be honest, I like it. It makes sure that I am completely awake every time Ryder needs us."

Hearing that really pleases the Dalmatian as he just stares over his right shoulder, gets up and lends his laying friend a paw. "That was an excuse I will never forget buddy!", Marshall celebrates as the brown pup takes his paw and uses it to support his way back onto his own ones. "Thanks...", Chase answers as he gains firm footing but almost instantly grabs the pup tag of his good friend, pulls his face closer to his own and finishes his sentence, " But never, ever, ever do that again... Got it?" Without saying anything the Dalmatian just nods and feels the disappearing force that held him in its grip. "Okay, now let's get going!", the German Shepherd suggests and starts his walking again. Still a little bit shocked by the sudden action Marshall stares at the moving pup and follows him the last few steps until Chase leaps onto one of the three chairs, the one on the left side. Marshall takes two more steps and leaps onto the one right next to Chases one. Marshalls chair is the middle one and the one who is the closest to the keyboard and the computer mouse. Chases chair is the closest one to the processor. The empty one is... the most useless one! The only thing this seat is the closest to is the wall... that's it! Yay!

"Chase? Can you turn on the computer? I will turn on the screen". Only seconds after he said that the formerly black monitor becomes bright and the animated logo of its producer shows up. As the bar underneath it fills itself up Marshall places his right paw on the computer mouse and waits for the desktop to show up. As the bar reaches its maximum the logo disappears and the picture of Ryder and his pups shows up. It is the background picture of the desktop and the first thing that shows up followed by all the little icons of the programs and folders. As he double clicks the internet icon a white site appears and only seconds later the searching machine ''Pawoo''. Now both of them are ready to search the internet for everything they want... but what should they search for first. "Okay Chase, what should I type? I'll let you choose first", Marshall asks the pup next to him who begins to think. "There are many different things we can search for... But what is most likely the funniest?", he mumbles and concentrates on the line in the searching bar, which always disappears and reappears second after second. Almost one minute passes by until the German Shepherd finally has an idea!

"How about … Funny Fail Compilation? There are hundreds of videos out there and every video is more hilarious than the previous one." With a smile on his white face the Dalmatian nods and presses the right keys on the keyboard to write the words ''Funny fail compilation''. But before any video shows up he has to use the filter in the upper right corner and change it from ''Sites and News'' to ''Videos''. After doing that the page reloads and one video after the other shows up with the most hilarious thumbnails both of them have ever seen in their entire life! "Oh man! Look at this one! There is a little boy and he rides a bike. I bet he rides it too fast and crashes right into something like a pole or maybe a tree! Or this one right here. That must hurt!", Marshall shouts out full of excitement and amusement as he moves the mouse-symbol over the little videos and takes a quick look at the very promising thumbnails. But Chase already found the perfect video and tells him that right away. "Wait Marshall! This one right there! Look at that cat!" He points with his paw onto the third video in the fourth row and Marshall can understand why he is so eager to watch it. There is a cat with a hose in front of its face... and it shoots water right in the cats face! One of the funniest and most memorable moments in a pups life. "Oh yeah, this one is going to be good", the firefighting pup thinks as he places the mouse cursor on the video and presses the left button to open a new site considering the video so the pups can play it.

The video is only seven minutes and forty-eight seconds long but these almost eight minutes are the funniest both males ever witnessed in their entire life. Not even last Christmas, which was the best Christmas the Paw Patrol ever had, could match the amount of fun they have watching this one little video. After the last clip got played Marshall moves his cursor to the upper right corner of the screen and presses the little, red X to close the site. Chase, in the meantime, can't control himself anymore and bursts out in the most hilarious kind of laughter the Dalmatian have ever heard. A little bit like a little girl but not even one second later it was so dark and almost evil! Like a little girl with Darth Vader-complexes... But Marshall has no time to think about it. In the video he saw something that reminded him of something he heard not even one month ago. In the video was a clip of two dogs mating but the male dog was way to big so it looked very ridiculous but also very awkward how he moved his hips in the air without touching the other dog even once. This reminded him of the conversation he had with a few stray pups on the street next to the city hall around three weeks ago. He talked to a brown and white Border Collie named Jean, a Golden Retriever named Markus, a Jack Russell Terrier named Hercules and, the oldest pup of them all, a Bloodhound named King. They were pretty nice and friendly and he really enjoyed the time he had with them. Especially when they talked about mature stuff Marshall never heard about before. The most interesting topic was the mating between two dogs and what they do when they do ''it'' and how they do it. It was something he never imagined but he also became very eager to test that. But they told him that he can't do it all by himself because that wouldn't be the kind of mating they were talking about. So he needed a friend for that... and maybe Chase is the perfect pup for this job. At least they never said the two dogs have to be a female and a male dog. Two pups of the same sex can do it too!


	3. What is mating?

**I'm back!  
And I'm back with some words for you!  
The next chapter will be the juicy one or at least it will start there :3**

 **Also I want to commentate the comment of one of my readers (I won't say the name because I don't know if you want it)  
:The internet really is the best way to start lemons! Everyone loves them (At least almost everyone :P)**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! _bark bark_**

Marshall lost himself in his thoughts and the questions he asks himself. "Will Chase even agree to it? And how should I ask him? Hey Chase, do you want to mate with me? Most likely I'll have to explain it to him... Maybe..." "That was hilarious!", a voice appears and a sudden pressure on his shoulder, which was one of the German Shepherds paws, "This cat was so stupid! And that women on the trampoline was just priceless!" He seems to be pretty amused right now as he wipes a tear away and tries to finally pull himself together. But the picture in his brain of the woman falling through the trampoline is just way too funny! "Oh look! I can do it! I can do it! I can", Chase tries to act like the woman in the video and even tries to talk in her very light voice, followed by a loud bang he produces by slamming his other paw on the desk. This sudden sound surprises the Dalmatian off-guard and he screams loudly, much to the police pups surprise. He focuses his glimpse on the white pup next to him as he tries to locate the source of the loud noise he just heard but without success.

"What was that?", he asks his brownish pal, who raises his paw and mimes the same move he did before but this time he stops before his paw hits the wooden table-plate. Marshall watches the paw and widens his eyes as he understands what happened before. Without showing any kind of relieve he just stares at the monitor and stays silent, again he dives into his thoughts but the strange behavior made the German Shepherd curious. "Marshall? Is something wrong?", he asks and waits for an answer but Marshall just ignores him and moves the cursor to the left and back to the right. This behavior is more than suspicious for the usual loud and joking firefighter and Chase surely doesn't like the new attitude. "Maybe he will notice me if I do something else instead of talking", he suggests and tries a new trick. He raises his paw into the air and slams it down onto the wooden table, causing the same loud sound he created before. And again this sound makes the Dalmatian react as he screams again and instantly concentrates on the paw and the owner of it. "Are you trying to pick a fight or what?", he says a little bit angry but the worried mimic on the brown face and the sparkle in the brown eyes lead him to lose that emotion. "You're acting strange... Did I say something wrong or was there something wrong with the video? Or are you still mad at me because of the things I said earlier? I already apologized for that but if you want I can-", Chase explains the motive for his action but gets cut off as Marshall decides to answer the questions.

"There was something in the video I can't stop thinking about." "What was it? The young boy on the bicycle? I am sure he wasn't hurt or something like-" Again the German Shepherd can't finish his sentence because of a sudden interruption. "No, it was something with the two dogs. Do you know which clip I am talking about?" There were many clips with dogs but only one of them was with two dogs! "I think I actually do! Are you talking about the bigger dog that had this strange behavior. You know when he moved his hips back and forth and back and forth." Without saying something Marshall just nods and begins to blush slightly as he realizes that the thing he predicted before really became reality. Chase knew nothing about mating and all that stuff. But he really wants to try it out! "Chase has no idea... Great! Should I explain it to him or what? Maybe I should just forget about it... After all it is most likely not as half as much fun as I think it is...", Marshall tries to tell himself but he knows that he's just lying to help him feel better or to forget about the whole mating thing. That is most likely the reason why he can't forget about it no matter how often he tells himself that! The Dalmatian switches his glimpse onto the keyboard and then onto the bright monitor. As he concentrates on the searching bar above the videos and reads the words in it. "Funny fail compilation... Wait a minute! Maybe there are videos of dogs mating! That way I can show Chase what I want to do and maybe he will agree!"

"Marshall? What is up with that clip? Is there something wrong with it?", Chase asks and gains the attention of the Dalmatian, who slowly begins to smile at him with a kind of smiles that somehow scares him but also makes him a little bit suspicious. "Why is he smiling? Just a few seconds ago he was totally emotionless or maybe sad but surely not smiling!", he asks himself but the sudden sound of Marshalls voice surprises him as the firefighting pup explains himself and his plan. "You know... The thing the two dogs were doing is called ''mating'' and it is usually a lot of fun! So... I was wondering if we could also do it! I promise you it won't be bad or hurt or anything like that. I just want to have fun and I want you to join me. What do you say?" Hearing such strange words from Marshall is something totally new. Usually Chase is the one who has to explain words but now he used a word Chase never heard before. And this word found its way into the police pups mind. "Mating... Mating? What is that supposed to be? And why is he so eager to try it? And why was he so scared to ask me that or was it because of something else? I have no idea what to think now... or what to do! Maybe I should ask him first what this mailing... maitim... matink? What this thing is he talked about." And as soon as he decided the plan he already begins to follow it by asking the most important question in these kind of situations. "What is that thing? Matink? What do I have to do?" "First of all it is called mating and second... well...", the Dalmatian tries to explain but he just can't do it. And if he can't do the video must! "It is hard to explain but I can show you. We can search for some video and then you'll understand. I am sure about that!" Instantly Marshall clicks at the searching bar, deletes the previous words and writes new one. ''Dogs mating'' can be read in the searching bar and after one click on the search button next to it the whole site gets updated and... There are almost thousands of videos of mating dogs!

"Wow", Chase whispers as he sees all the thumbnails of two dogs playing. At least it looks like that but this is supposed to be mating. "This mating thing must be really popular! It kind of reminds me of a game we played a long time ago but Ryder never used the word mating for that." "That's because that wasn't mating. It was just a normal game but this is something different. It isn't a game but it is a lot of fun", Marshall explains as he moves the white cursor across the screen to search a good-looking video. "This one looks pretty good!", he says and, only seconds later, the video starts on a whole new site. It wasn't a long video, only a few minutes but these few minutes were pretty interesting for both of them. Marshall has never seen something like that but at least he understood what they were doing. But the German Shepherd was totally clueless. "I don't understand what they are doing but it is obvious that both of them are enjoying it... Wait! One of them is a female dog! Is that normal or is it just a coincident? I have so many question... Even more questions than before the video started!", Chase thinks as he watches the male moving his hips back and forth, panting in excitement and pleasure. The female one also shares the same opinion on their actions as she opens her mouth, shows her tongue and just closes her eyes with a smile on her face as she closes her jaw again. Before the video ends the male climbs down and licks the females cheek, who just giggles and licks back. The video stops and the thumbnail appears again to signalize it.


	4. Follow my lead (LEMON)

**Guess who's back! Yes, it is me and I'm here to give you … LEMON!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **No, I don't mean the fruit... is it a fruit? I think so... Now I want some lemonade :(  
Anyway! I mean something interesting, arousing and hopefully enjoyable.  
I wish you a lot of fun reading it and thank you for the person who wrote: Update as a review... I was so stressed I almost forgot you guys and girls but luckily I didn't.**

 **YAY!**

"That was", Chase mumbles as Marshall presses the red X and closes the site, "interesting..." "Yeah, he surely is right about that. That was very interesting... I somehow thought it was more complicated but it really isn't..." Marshall loses himself in his thoughts and, without even noticing it, feels a strange sensation between his legs. Carefully he takes a quick look and notices a reddish pink thing sticking out of his sheath. That surely never happened before! A little bit scared he changes his glimpse onto his best friends face to make sure he doesn't observe him. Luckily he doesn't so Marshall has the chance to figure out what he should do now. Carefully he moves his paw closer and closer and, after hesitating for a few seconds, he makes contact with the strange object. The pressure sends waves of pleasure through his entire body and he begins to moan very, very silently as he shivers without the brains order for that. "What is happening?", he asks himself as he pulls his white paw back and just watches the pink thing with one eye closed and bright red cheeks, "What am I doing? And what is that thing! Is it dangerous? Is is... Is is natural? Should I ask Chase what to do or-" He stops his thoughts as he takes another look at his best friend. Almost reflexively his view travels down the brown, furry body and searches for the German Shepherds sheath. And there he can see almost the same thing! It is also reddish pink but his thing is a little bit bigger. "Chase has it too... Maybe it is natural after all! But what is it... Wait a minute... I think King told me about it. He called it a cock or a dick... And I think every male pup has it. It has a very important role when you want to mate with someone..." "Marshall?", a sudden voice gains the Dalmatians attention as he still focuses his best friends member but he instantly changes his glimpse back onto his face, "What are you starring at? Is there something wrong down there?"

The German Shepherd watches his buddy as he widens his eyes and almost seems shocked. Out of curiosity he also takes a look and notices the member between his legs. "What is that? What the hell is that thing?", he screams and shuts his eyes to prevent himself from looking at it. Seeing how the German Shepherd reacts almost amuses Marshall but he realizes very quickly that he reacted almost the same way before. Now he has to calm his friend down and explain everything as easy and understandable as he possibly can. "Chase, Chase! This is nothing to be worried about, okay? This is just your... well... cock. Every male pup has one. So do I, see?" With that he points with his left paw between his legs to show the police pup his own member. Seeing something like that is already strange enough but seeing the cock of an other male feels even stranger but also somehow arousing. Chase studies the reddish member and compares it with his very own, noticing the slightly difference in their length. His one is bigger! "Hey! My, what did you called it? Cock?", the German Shepherd almost shouts with a smile on his face, receiving a nod in agreement, "My cock is bigger!" The face Chases makes is a mixture of pride, gloating and vanity all packed up in one grin. "Are you sure that is a good thing? I've told you that every pup has one but I never said that an increased length is something to be proud of", Marshall needles the pup next to him, who almost instantly looses his bad behavior and builds a facial expression revealing fear and panic. "What? Is that bad? What do you mean with that?" But instead of answering his very worried friend the Dalmatian just bursts out in laughter and almost begins to cry. But this isn't the answer Chase is looking for so he tries it again and places one of his paws on the white shoulder, shaking him a little bit. "Marshall! What do you mean?" Fear, panic and curiosity took him over and controls him now but Marshall finally manages to calm him down by telling him that he was just joking. Instead of relief anger overcomes the police pup and he punches the formerly grabbed shoulder. A sudden pain travels through the attacked part of Marshalls body, who yelps and whimpers. "Hey, what was that for! I just messed with you!", he screams but Chase is not in the mood to fight now. Marshall begins to rub his shoulder and hopes to prevent it from hurting even more that way as he tries to forget about it and gets back to the first topic: Mating.

"So Chase", he begins and gains the pups attention, "What do you say? Do you want to try it? Do you want to mate with me?" He almost forgot that they were talking about mating and everything because of the shock he just witnessed. "Oh... It surely sounds interesting and it looked like both of them had a lot of fun..." "And that wasn't even everything! That was just the main event of mating. There is also the foreplay but that is an other thing. I promise you will enjoy it... So?" A little bit unsure but also very, very interested in this sort of action he nods in agreement, which leads to a smile on the Dalmatians face. "But...", Chase adds but stops again, prevents eye contact with his friend and blushes strongly. But that doesn't prevent the pup from asking what is on the German Shepherds mind and what bothers him so much. "But? Usually you must say something after that word", he tries to get an answer in his usually joking way. "I know that Marshall", the slightly annoyed male answers as he take a look into the blue eyes and looses all his stubbornness and decides to tell him what he wanted to say. "It is not easy for me to say that but... Would you take the charge here? After all, you know what to do..." The red cheeks turn even redder as he mumbles his confession much to the Dalmatians surprise. He never heard Chase saying something like that. Usually he is the pup in charge but when it comes to mating he is cautious and tries to prevent himself from taking the responsibility.

With a cute smile Marshall nods but also adds a favor he has to ask for. "I will take the charge but... You'll have to do everything I'll tell you without asking, got it?" The seriousness in his voice is almost frighting, especially if you think about who just spoke. Hearing Marshall that way is a little bit weird but Chase gets a totally different feeling. He feels somehow hot and a little bit ticklish and dominated in the most exciting kind of way. He surely never felt that way before! He can't even say something so he nods again which leads to an even bigger and cuter smile on the Dalmatians face. "Great! Let's move this to the couch, shall we? Wait! Let's do it in front of the couch on the carpet! That is even more exciting! Lay on your back and spread you legs apart. I will do the rest for now", he orders but only gains a confused and uncertain glimpse in return. Hearing these words and imagining the things he just asked for is strange and Chase can't really understand why he should lay on his back and he surely can't understand why he should spread his legs apart! "Marshall... Why should I-", he tries to ask but a paw covers his mouth followed by a giggle and the most arousing words he ever heard of his best friend. "Just do as I say and you will feel very good in no time, silly."

Marshall is the first one who leaps off his seat followed by Chase, who gulps before he jumps and lands on his four paws. As they reach their previously planned spot Chase lays onto his stomach and then rolls onto his back, revealing his furry and well-trained chest, his flat stomach and last, but surely not least, his sheath and his member, which grew a little bit in the time they spoke, and his brown balls. Marshall, in the meantime, watches his best friend putting on the show and enjoys every second of it. Seeing his friend submitting to him, doing everything he says and thinking about the things he wants to try are almost more than he can even handle. But he can't freak out right now! He has got a very good friend to pleasure after all. Step after step he comes closer until he stands right between the brown, strong legs, slowly sinking his head a little bit but the slightly embarrassed and nervous Chase stops his movement by asking a quick question. "Marshall? What are you doing now? I know I shouldn't ask that but it would really, really calm me down." Before lifting his head up again the male rolls his eyes annoyed but he understands why his friend asks for this favor. Not knowing what will happen can be very frightening, especially when you do something totally new. "There is no need to worry, pal. First I will stroke your dick and play with it a little bit, after that I will do a so-called blowjob and then we will see... okay?" The explanation his friend just gave him is no help at all. With an even more nervous expression on his furry face, shaking paws and a hesitatingly breath he tries to understand the words he just heard but everything sounded like nonsense for him. "Stroke my dick? Play with it? Blowjob? I have no idea what he just said! But it sounds a little bit strange and scary... Especially the last part of it!" The caring Dalmatian notices the obvious change in the furry body and especially the shaking paws. "Poor Chase, he has no idea what I was talking about... He is like a little pup who leaves the house for the first time. So scared but also so adorable at the same time... But if he doesn't relax he won't enjoy our mating. I have to calm him down in an other way", he thinks and decides to try a different kind of help. Carefully he places his left paw on one of the brown, shaking one, sending his own heat through it and letting it feel the supporting pressure. Knowing that Marshall tries everything to keep him calm and relaxed really helps the German Shepherd to reach these feelings. His breath stabilizes itself, the two paws slowly stops their movement and the look on his face shows half-closed eyes, a slight smile and red colored cheeks.

"What is that feeling? My body heats up, my tummy tingles and the only thing I can think about is Marshall... Marshall, everything about him and every adventure I ever witnessed with him by my side...", the brown male pup loses himself in his thoughts as the white pup pulls his paws back slowly and concentrates on his next move. The feeling that travels through his body can only mean two things. A cold even though the thoughts of Marshall would make no sense at all or he begins to fall in love with the clumsy, joking Dalmatian, who slowly moves his head closer to the now already throbbing member. The scene both of them witnessed only a few seconds ago turned the police pup on and Marshall knows that, thanks to King. Thanks to this helpful male he is a real expert in mating after all... At least the basic stuff. Chase closes his eyes and decides to just take what will come to him, no matter what. He trusts Marshall after all completely. He would jump out of a plane blindfolded as long as Marshall is by his side. The firefighting pup is only centimeters away from the reddish pink member ,takes a deep breath through his nose and captures the most arousing, enjoyable but also somehow indescribable scent he ever smelled in his entire life. I would describe it here but, as I said, it is indescribable. Closing his eyes he just concentrates on the strong sensation, sending waves of excitement, pleasure and curiosity through his furry, hot body and increasing the size of his own cock, leading it to leave the white sheath even more. "I can barely think...", the Dalmatian whispers before he slowly pulls his head back again and places his right paw right next to the very sensitive spot, leading Chase to gasp quietly as he notices the sudden pressure on his lower body-area. Knowing that he won't go away so soon, he lays down onto his stomach but carefully moves his hind legs to the right so he doesn't put all the pressure onto his private parts.

Slowly Marshall moves his white paw closer and closer until the first few hairs touch the, surprisingly, slightly wet, rock-hard member before he lifts his head up again to see the reaction of his friend, who just lays there with closed eyes and a heavy breathing. "What was that? Was that his... paw? No, it was way to small for that but", the German Shepherd begins to think before he opens his left eye slightly just to see his friends head slowly sinking again, "It surely felt incredible!" As Chase closes his eye again Marshall chooses to make his next move. He moves closer again and finally fills his paw with the cock of his best friend. After a few seconds he carefully begins to move up and down, trying not to get to fast or intense with his movements so he wouldn't hurt his furry pal but his reaction somehow surprises him. The heavy breathing turned into a strong panting and a quiet moaning. "He really seems to enjoy it...", the firefighting pup mumbles to himself as he increases the speed of his own paw-movement, "I wonder what happens if I..." With that he lets go of the growing, reddish member, moving his paw over the tip and carefully making contact with it, covering the contacted area of his body part with precum. The unusual touch leads the brownish male to raise up his upper body and let out a loud moan, followed by gasps and pantings. "What is he doing there?", he asks himself as he tries to get a good look at his most precious body part but his sight became so blurred by the pleasure he witnesses right now that he can't get a clear picture of it but, to be honest, he doesn't even care at all right now. It feels incredible and that's a fact so why should he destroy everything with little details and explanations? "Whatever he does, he does it really good... Just keep going Marshall, just keep go-", Chase whispers as silent as he can but gets cut off as a new sensation travels through his entire body and buries itself into his mind.

The pressure is gone but now a warm, wet feeling surrounds his cock and a thick, slightly rough object makes his way from his tip down and back up again as it leaves an almost burning trace behind. But not the kind of burning you may feel when you touch fire. It is more like the burning you feel in your throat when you drink a cup of hot chocolate on a very, very cold day. Soothing and addictive. He instantly shuts his brown eyes close and just concentrates on the new feelings and listens to his body, which slightly shakes and increases its temperature even more. The burning feeling covers the entire furry body, leaving Chase panting with his wet tongue moving up and down every breath he takes.

Marshall, in the time Chase whispered to himself, took the next step of his plan in action and prepared himself for the blowjob he promised. While he still played with the tip of the throbbing member, he licked his lips and made them as wet as he possible can, another thing King told him, to give the foreign cock an amazing welcome. Only one second after he took his paw away he used the other one to guide the reddish member into his muzzle, watching out for his teeth so he won't hurt his best friend. That could have been very, very bad! As the tip went in easily Marshall slowly sank his head more and more, introducing inch after inch of the very well tasting treat into the already awaiting inner of his mouth. Almost instantly he used his tongue to give his friend a very special treatment as he stimulated him by moving his tongue up and down and around his cock by wrapping the wet object around it with ease.

As he keeps his movement up Marshall also closes his eyes and tries to understand how he feels right now. He knows that he took the place of the female dog right now but he strangely doesn't even care. When he saw how scared and nervous Chase was he secretly felt the same way. But he couldn't show it or his furry friend might backed out of this fun before it even began. "I can't believe I actually have Chases dick in my mouth... When I think back it is almost ridiculous how scared I was when I first saw mine and now I'm licking and sucking on someone's dick and I... really like it! Sure my mouth feels full right now and it is a little bit strange not using my teeth even though there is something in my mouth... I hope I don't hurt him right now or do I?", the Dalmatian loses himself in his thoughts as he just enjoys his own movements and the thick thing he wrapped his tongue around. But as he asks himself the question he nervously opens up his eyes and tries to get a look at the German Shepherds face, but first he has to raise his head up a little bit, revealing one or two inches of the throbbing member to the now surprisingly cold air. At the same time Marshall takes a look at his best friends face, Chase opens up his brown eyes again and sends out a long and loud howl, followed by pants and a smirk on his brown lips.

Chases voice travels through the room, leaves it through the door and makes his way towards the entrance door to finally escape the building. The almost blood-freezing sound finds his way into the ears of the gray Mixed-Breed, who is still busy cleaning up his pup-house, as he leaves it with a big amount of newspapers locked between his lips. His eyes widens and he looks around to find the source of the sound until he realizes which voice he just heard. "Mph? Wmpf thampf Champf?", he asks himself loudly but the pieces of paper really bother him right now so he carefully spits them out and places them in front of him before he repeats his formerly spoken words but this time much more clearly and understandable. "Was that Chase? Damn, that was a howl! I almost screamed but luckily I couldn't because of the newspapers." Rocky looks down and reads the first words of the article he sees and giggles as he notices that this newspaper is almost three months old! Where does he even find them? Three months! "Adventure Bay reveals its newest statue of their local heroes: The Paw Patrol! Three seconds later Marshall knocks it over" "That's so Marshall... I wonder what he and Chase are doing right now. I hope they aren't bored", he whispers with a worried expression on his furry face as he takes a look over his left shoulder at the great building behind him, their headquarter. Slowly he switches his glimpse onto the entrance of his own pup-house and notices, that he is already halfway finished with his work! A smile builds itself up as his eyes begin to sparkle out of joy and excitement while his inner voice celebrates his success. "I never thought I would be so fast! If I keep it up I can go back and see Marshall again! And Chase too! Then we can play something together... Or I'll just join them if they are playing when I arrive. I'm sure they won't mind at all."

In the meantime Marshall makes his way back to the base of cock, introducing it again to the hotness and wetness of his tongue and saliva. With bright red cheeks he begins to move his head up and down slowly while his long, rough weapon pampers the already slightly twitching member, tasting something salty every time he gulps to get rid of the saliva. He just has to swallow it or it may become to much... or maybe that is a good thing? Marshall doesn't know but he imagines that it would get complicated if he doesn't swallow. Also it gives him the chance to taste the overwhelming flavor and feels it as it makes his way down his gullet to rest even further inside of him. "Ma...Ma...", a shaking, almost whining voice appears and gains the firefighters attention, who stops his movements instantly but the words he hears really surprise him! "Marshall... Don't... sto-op", Chase orders him but the way he said it, it sounded more like a last wish before he loses his life. His voice sounded so weak and so breathy as if he had no air left in his lungs because of his panting and howling. "He really enjoys it! I hoped he would like it or at least endure it but... He almost goes crazy! It makes me really happy to hear him saying that. It really does...", Marshalls inner voice explains his feelings as the Dalmatians blushing cheeks turn even redder! But, much to the police pups disappointment, he doesn't begin to move his head again or even his tongue for even one second. The sudden confession really caught him off guard and before he could even realize that he doesn't follow his friends orders, the well-known voice raises again but this time much louder and with much more strength. "Keep going... Please... I can feel something strange but... it fe... it feels so good...", the German Shepherd almost shouts as he moves his upper body slightly and increases his amount of panting after every words he speaks. This sudden action helps Marshall understand what happened and he instantly continuous his good work, this time with even more tongue-movement and he even uses his white paws to put a slight pressure on the brown, furry balls underneath the reddish member, which slightly shines because of the saliva that covers it.

As the Dalmatian reaches the base of the brownish pup most private body part, the police pup sends out the loudest scream he ever witnessed, tenses his hind legs and, because of that, crosses them over capturing Marshall in the middle and forces him to keep his head where it is, with the now twitching and almost burning member all the way in his muzzle. With a shocked expression on his face Marshall just closes his eyes and waits as soon as he realizes that he has no chance to escape but a sudden and unfamiliar feelings adds itself to the already forced fullness the inner of his mouth endures right now. It is a liquid, there is no other possibility but what liquid is it? It tastes salty and a little bit bitter but as is makes his way down his throat it turns into something sweet and very addicting. "What is that? And why-", Marshall asks himself with his inner voice but a very loud one cuts him off. It's Chase! And he seems to lose all control right now! "Oh god! Yes!... Yeah! YES! YES! Oh my... This is... Wow!", he screams as he rolls his head to the left and the right, just shuts his eyes closes as tight as he can and shows his teeth every time he pauses between his words. Now there is no doubt what just happens... Chase reached his limit and now he shoots his load down Marshalls throat. "I guess that is the climax King talked about... The moment when a dog, or Chase, reaches his maximal pleasure and releases his seed to make the female pregnant if he is mounting her. Or, a little bit easier to understand, he cums right now. But is it safe to drink it? He never said something about drinking an other males seeds!", the Dalmatian explains the German Shepherds actions and a terrified facial expression appears out of nowhere as he notices the missing information. Scared of what could happen he tries to pull his head back but, without even the slightest success, the brownish legs form a border he just can't cross and overcome right now. The only thing left for him to do is to wait and to swallow. Luckily it only took Chase around ten seconds until he finally finishes his climax and looses up his entire body, including he legs giving Marshall the chance to pull back, to gasp for air and, for the first time since he started his special treatment, close his mouth, which is a little bit sore. Chase just lays there with an expression on his face that shows relief, joy, exhaustion and a slight tiredness. "Wow...", he just whispers panting as he tries to move his body but without success. That was too much for him... and way too good to be true!

 **Phew... That was... interesting.  
I think for the first time writing something like that it wasn't that bad even though it was just a pawjob and a blowjob plus cum-shot  
(And sorry if I had no idea about dogs and mating and all that... I have no dogs or any other pet :( )**

 **But the story isn't over yet! Little Marshall still has plans for his furry friend and I think Rocky wants to have fun too!**

 **Thanks for reading my story and supporting me with your favorites, reviews and follows :) You guys and girls are AWESOME!**

 **See you next time!** _ **bark bark**_


	5. Moans, Whimpers and Surprises (LEMON)

_**Hey Everybody!**_ _It is me and here is another chapter I could have changed it into two but why should I? More words for you to read and hopefully enjoy :) It took me almost 15 minutes to find a good name for the chapter even though it is pretty simple... ANYWAY! Sorry to keep you all waiting but I think it is pretty funny that I completed this chapter on Halloween and uploaded it right away after correcting every mistake I could find (Most likely not all of them but most)_

 _Also I want to use this chance to announce something for Christmas! I will, hopefully, complete two stories and upload them on Christmas Eve. The first one is a Paw Patrol Story_ _ **(Pups save Christmas)**_ _and here is a short Summary:_

 _The Paw Patrol celebrates Christmas but a unknown person calls Ryder and asks for help. He and his pups have to bring the presents to everyone if Adventure Bay or Christmas will be ruined! Can they do it in just a few hours?_

 _The second one is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Story_ _ **(The Great and Destructive Catastrophe!)**_

 _The Mane Six are celebrating Heart's Warming Eve but a special pony manipulates the little get-together and tries to ruin the Day and their friendship! Will Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike defeat their enemy of will this be the last Heart's Warming Eve for all of them as friends?  
_

 _I hope you like this ideas and I really, really hope I can make it in time!_

 _Sooooo... That's all for now so please sit back and enjoy this chapter_ _ **bark**_ _ **bark**_

Still a little bit coughing Marshall just stays silent thinking about what just happened. He just drank Chase's cum! No one told him if that was a good or a bad thing or if it was even possible. But now he knows that it is... but is it healthy? "That wasn't really what I planned", the Dalmatian whispers to himself as he places his paw onto his throat, slowly pressuring it a little bit as he continuous his monologue, "But I had no other option... Chase's legs held me as tight as they possible could and left me no way to go, nothing to do..." He turns his glimpse onto the floor and notices a few white drops on it. Most likely it was his own precum as he pulled back as fast as he could. Then he switches it onto his friend, who still lays on his back with a satisfied look on his face, a slightly shaking body and his sheath but his cock is already on its way back into its prison to seek for new energy. First the Dalmatian has no idea what he should say now and luckily he doesn't even have to because now Chase makes his moves as he rolls onto his stomach and just spectates his firefighting buddy, who seems to be lost in his thoughts. "Hey", he begins but his voice still sounds kind of funny and not totally refreshed. The volume is very quiet and the manliness also disappeared almost completely. Instead the sounds of breathing and whispering take its place as he continuous, "That was amazing Marshall! I've never did something like that before but I really wanna do it again..." When Marshall told him about the whole foreplay and mating thing the police pup never really thought about doing it again. Doing it the first time already felt strange and a little bit scary but the feelings he witnessed during his treatment and the thoughts of doing it all with Marshall encouraged him and made him enjoy it even more. It felt like something he always wanted but never knew about, an unknown dream that finally came true. But his friend seems to have trouble with something as he opens his mouth as if he wants to yawn but stops, shutting his eyes close almost instantly followed by a quiet whimper. "Marshall?", Chase panics and gets onto his feet, which are still shaking and weak and not used to carry his weight right now. The climax really drained his energy but seeing Marshall like that seems to activate a spare battery just for emergencies. And this is one for sure!

Without thinking about it the German Shepherd takes a few steps until he stands in front of the white dog in his red firefighting jacket. His helmet is gone but it isn't far away. It lays only one meter away, next to the couch. It most likely flew away as Marshall pulled himself back to finally empty and close his mouth. Marshall, who is now concentrated on his jaw and the slight pain he feels when he closes and opens it, notices the sudden movement and glances at the brownish pup for a few seconds until he moves his mouth again. "What happened?", Chase asks his friend but gains no answer first but a few attempts, which fail after the first word. "I... You... When..." He tries his best to tell him but every time he opens his mouth the pain stops him and forces him to close it again so he just shows him that he can't talk right now. He places one paw on his mouth and moves the other one to the left and back to the right as fast as he can. His head does the same thing. "You can't talk right now? Okay... Should we wait?", Chase answers and gains a nod in return which relieves him a little bit but the imagination what may happened to Marshall still won't disappear. A few minutes goes by in which Chase just sits next to his friend and supports him by rubbing his shoulders, talking to him and even massaging his jaw... at least that's what he calls it when he carefully rubs it. "Okay... I think that should do it", Marshall finally manages to say his first sentence without noticing any pain or even the slightest sting, "I never thought a jaw could burn and sting like that." He begins to laugh but Chase isn't really interested in laughing right now. He wants to know what happened and how his jaw could hurt like that. "Marshall? What happened? Was it something I did?" That would be the worst thing by far! He never wants to hurt his friends but hurting Marshall would be a nightmare coming true! "Well... It was you and it wasn't you at the same time", the Dalmatian explains as he rubs the back of his head, notices his missing helmet and searches for it with his eyes. But after only six seconds he notices the red object and sighs in relief because he knows now that he has not lost it. "I know you don't know that but you had a climax when I gave you that blowjob. It was when you began to tense your whole body and when you screamed. When you tensed up you captured me with your legs by accident and kinda forced me to keep your cock in my muzzle... And I guess the sudden force made my jaw a little bit sore because I had to stay that way for a many seconds", the Dalmatian tries his best to say it without blaming his friend for his action but without the success he wanted to reach. With a guiltily expression appearing on the brown face and preventing eye contact with his good friend Chase sighs

"I really did that... I forced him... How could I do that?", his guilty conscience tortures him and slowly drags him into the darkness of his thoughts but a well-known paw on his shoulder rescues him and shows him the way into the light, back into reality. "Hey? Don't worry about it, okay? I told you I would take full responsibility and I do. Also it doesn't hurt anymore so don't be sad and cheer up again", the firefighting pup suggests with a smile on his face and a shine in his lovely blue eyes no one could deny. Chase, on the other hand, just looks at him and says nothing but he feels how his body heats up again, melting all the sorrow, guilt and fear away and creating new feelings. Happiness, gladness and arousing. But suddenly something unknown gets his attention. It looks somehow white but it surely isn't milk or something like that. A drop that leaked out of Marshalls mouth and slowly travels down the white, furry chin. "I... I don't know", Chase answers without looking away for even one second, much to the Dalmatians surprise. "Chase? What are you staring at?" This questions sends a chill down the German Shepherds spine but he also sees his chance to find out what that liquid could be. Slowly he places his paw on his own chin, almost the same spot the drop can be found, and explains himself. "There is something white... It seems to be a liquid." Carefully Marshall moves his own paw closer and closer until he finally manages to touch and to wipe of the drop, which is now on his paw. As he takes a look at it he explains his friend what kind of liquid it is and where it came from. It looked like only a small drop but the amount he has now on his paw is not that small at all! "This here is cum and it is yours, Chase." This revealing shocks the brown pup as he tries to take a look at the liquid but the white fur makes it almost invisible! Now that is something I would call camouflage! "Wait! It came from me! This is my... cum?" Giggling like a little child Marshall just nods and continuous his explanation. "It came out of your cock when you had your climax. But don't worry, it is totally normal. Usually a male dog shoots his cum into an other dog. When that happens the other dog becomes pregnant, resulting to pups. You came into my mouth so I... well... I had to drink it." Reveal after reveal is even more scarier than the first one. Now Chase totally loses his patience and his nerves and he almost shouts as he switches his glimpse between Marshalls smiling face and his white paw.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me... I can make someone pregnant with it when I send it into someone? And you just drank it? Does that mean... Are you pregnant now? Do we get pups?! Oh no! How should we explain that to the other pups... And how should we explain that to Ryder?" "Does he really think? Oh Chase, that is just too funny! I really thought he knew that only female dogs can become pregnant and it doesn't happen when they drink it...", the Dalmatian thinks and a brilliant idea builds itself up in his minds, "That is a chance I might never get again..." Chase, who still freaks out, tries his best to figure out a way to tell their friends about it but nothing makes sense at all! Suddenly the firefighter's voice captures his attention and forces him to calm down a little bit. "I'm sure they will understand it. But you do know what that means, right? Now that I am pregnant... You'll have to do my job as the firefighter and the rescue pup." "What?! Are you kidding me! How can I do my duties as a police pup and a super spy pup when I also have to fulfill your duties? That is way too much!", Chase almost begins to cry out of fear and stress. Imagining himself with four jobs is a horrible imagination! And knowing that it will become reality is even worse! Why does he even have to pay for everything? Marshall said he would take full responsibility after all. With an angry look on his furry face he begins to blame his friend for everything, who just listens and tries his best to suppress his laughter. "I can't do that? And why do I have to do everything? You said you would take full responsibility! You lied to me!" But now he can't control himself anymore as he bursts out in laughter and almost begins to cry. Knowing how scared his friend just was makes it even better but Chase is now completely confused as he watches his best friend who just laughs and laughs. "What are you laughing about? Marshall? Hey?", he tries to gain an answer but nothing. Not even one word leaves the Dalmatian's mouth. It almost takes one minute until Marshall finally answers his buddy but this answer is even more provocatively than not answering at all. "It was just a joke, Chase. Males can't get pregnant and surely not by drinking an other males cum. But you are cute when you totally freak out like that!" "Why have you done this? I was scared as hell...", Chase explains and shows disappointment but also relief in his facial expression as he realizes what just happened. "It was payback for the sore mouth you gave me... But I guess this whole thing made you all stressed out again, am I right?" Silent the German Shepherd just nods, leading to a big grin on the white face of his friend, who just suggest to move on to the main event of their little game.

"Well, I guess it is time for the main event now... You may have noticed that I haven't reached my climax yet", Marshall whispers with a voice his pal never heard before. It sounded way more adult but not serious like most of the adult voices. It was still playful and very, very arousing. As he says his words he slowly moves his paw with the cum closer to Chases face while his other one begins to massage his own cock, leading it to reveal more of his very own liquid. "The... main event? Do you mean the thing the dogs did in the video?", the police pup asks as he watches the white paw moving all over the reddish member sticking out of the white sheath and releasing a white but also kind of clear liquid. The sight he just witnesses arouses him again and creates the same tickle he already noticed when Marshall told him to lay onto his back. "Correct Handsome... But first close your eyes and show me your tongue...", the firefighter orders and, much to his surprise, the police pup reacts. He closes his brown eyes and exposes his tongue to the fresh air, giving his best friend perfect access. "Good boy", he mumbles as he holds his slightly cum-covered paw even closer, almost touching the wet, hot body part, and finally requests his next wish. "Now lick!" Without hesitating Chase moves his tongue across the white fur and laps his own juice, tasting the saltiness and the bitterness on his tasting organ but also the sweetness when it makes his way through his throat. His furry friend, in the meantime, moves his mouth closer and closer towards one of the brown, sensible ears and begins to whisper with his most arousing voice possible. "Take a good taste of your own medicine... It tastes good, doesn't it?" Almost instinctively the other pup nods in agreement as he keeps wetting the furry object in front of his snout but a sudden orders leads him to stop. "That's enough for now. I want you to turn around, go a few steps and then bow down while you spread you legs apart. And move the tail out of the way, okay?" After hesitating for a few seconds, gulping one time, opening his eyes and just watching his best friend moving back a step focusing the brown face, burying his blue eyes deep into the mind of the German Shepherd, he opens his mouth but not even one word leaves it as he remembers the promise he gave him. "O-okay", the usually mature and strict pup says with a submitting voice he never really uses as he obeys his friend's wishes and ends up with his upper body almost touching the floor and his rump in the air, revealing his private area by spreading his strong legs and raising his tail with the brighter side facing Marshall, who giggles and smiles.

Licking his lips he makes one step after the other and comes closer and closer until he stops and raises his left paw. He places his furry body part on the left, slightly shaking hip, leading the other male to gasp in shock and to carefully turn his head a little bit to get a good view. But the Dalmatians notices the movement, grinds widely and reveals his third order to his submitting friend with a voice full of playfulness but with a serious aftertaste which Chase can't ignore. "Don't peek. I wanna surprise you so just look forward or close your eyes, got it?" The brown head twitches slightly as he hears the voice of his friend, who seems to turn into his master, and redoes his actions, leading Marshall to giggle in satisfaction and joy. "It somehow feels really great to see how Chase listens to every word I say... He must feel the same way when he gives us orders. But I think getting orders is something he could get used to in no time." As he thinks about the sudden change in his own and his friends behavior and looses his smile and a serious mimic shows up out of nowhere. His glimpse changes and looses the brownish pups upper body, especially his head, as its target. The only thing he wants to concentrate on right now is the beautiful sight his eyes witness, the arousing and lovely smell, that travels through the air and finds its way into his sensible nose, and the thoughts of his upcoming actions. "I can't believe I will do it... It sounds strange but I already have the feeling that I will enjoy it very, very much", he mumbles as he moves his head closer to his pals rear, reveals the tip of his tongue and finally makes contact with the entrance, sending a sudden shiver through the police pups entire body and leaving him with bright red cheeks, wide open eyes and slightly shaking hind legs.

"Wha... Wha... What is that? What is he doing? Does he... l-l-lick me? Back there! No way, that must be disgusting but... He just keeps going... And Why do I even enjoy it! Why do I enjoy it? Marshall is licking my ass and I can feel my cock... It leaves my sheath again!", Chase starts his inner monologue as he begins to pant and to gasp every time the wet, solid object moves. He slowly raises his upper body a little bit and tries his best to take a look at his private area but he just can't. His current position just won't allow it but he knows that the firefighters actions will lead him to reach another climax if he keeps it up or even goes any further! This thought gets reinforced as a soft but tight grip captures his member and slowly moves up and down, gathering more pleasure to send it on a trip until it reaches the already maxed out brain. The Dalmatian synchronizes his paw movements with his licks as he increases his speed and, to his own delight, loosing himself in it. The slowly hypnotizing feeling on his tongue as it makes his way across the surprising soft and, much to his surprise, almost hairless skin, filling his saliva with an unbelievable taste. It doesn't taste bad at all! It has more of a fresh and sweet flavor which buries itself in the mind of the Dalmatian, leading him to seek for more and more.

The long, wet body repeats its own movement for half a minute before it ,more or less, forces its way deeper and deeper, leading the gasping male to move his front paws slightly to the left and to the right until he pulls on of them closer to his face and keeps them still again. The sudden widening his body endures right now surprised Chase and gave his brain the order to do something against it. But, instead of listening to its orders, the body became weak and enjoyed the stronger getting feeling his rear-end creates. Wetness fills him up and a tingle conquers his sheath and cock as Marshall's paw increases the power and speed he puts behind his kind treatment. Finally the German Shepherd breaks and releases his beloved voice and howls much to his friend and erotic benefactor pleasure. Hearing the increasing amount of howls, moans, mumbling and finally shouting encourage the white and slightly black pup to put even more effort into his work. His goal is simple: He wants to bring Chase to his limits once again! It wouldn't take him very long to fulfill his dream but draining his formerly recovered energy already would be way too soon and way too simple. The urge to finally step up a level and start the real main event grows stronger and stronger, slowly consuming the Dalmatians mind. Slowly he pulls his head back, leading his wet tongue to catch the strangely enjoyable taste one last time before disappearing inside of his mouth. The sudden emptiness in the police pups body doesn't stay unnoticed by Chase as he widens his pupils and sends out a quieter whimper. "He stopped... why? I feel so strange now... so empty... As if I already miss it... Why did you stop Marshall, tell me please", he asks himself in his thoughts as he turns his glimpse onto the part of the soft carpet right in front of his nose. But the depressing feeling of emptiness gets covered up by a new, and even stronger, amount of pressure on and around his hips. Marshall pulled his whole upper body up and only stands on his hind paws now. Chase can't see it but his best friends looks exactly like the male dog in the video they watched earlier today. It is pretty funny if you think about it. Now Chase is the female in this unique pairing right here but he doesn't seem to care about that anymore. Everything he witnessed today was amazing, arousing and addicting at the same time. He just knows everything Marshall would do to him now will feel as good as something could possible feel.

Slowly Marshall tightens his grip and tries his best to position himself right in front of his friends entrance but he hesitates before entering. "Now it is the time... The time I've been waiting for! I will finally mate with someone and this someone is Chase... To be honest... If someone would tell me he and Chase mated I wouldn't believe it but here I am. Here I am ready to enter him...", the firefighters inner voice summarizes the entire event before giving the word to the real voice of the Dalmatian. "Chase, this is now the main event... This is what mating is about. Everything I did before was just the foreplay and I am really glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready for this? Are you ready to-" "Do it...", Chases voice interrupts him and silence follows his words like the thunder follows the lighting. This atmosphere only survives a few seconds but it felt like an eternity for both of them until Chase continuous his decision. "Please Marshall... Do it already..." Hearing that leads the Dalmatian to smile as he nods in agreement but before he starts his treatment the German Shepherd whispers three, last words. "I... love you..." The smile on Marshalls face turns into a surprised mimic but gets replaced by a flattered one with almost burning bright red cheeks, half closed eyes and a slighty smile followed by his own confession. "I love you too... Chase... I always did."

After completing his last words he slowly pushes his hip forward, burying the throbbing member in the warm and wet rear of his newly revealed crush. The, compared to his tongue, much bigger cock of Marshall forces its way into the inner of the German Shepherds body, widening and stretching his insides. The new, and more intense, feeling inside of him leads his nerves to send new information to his brain, which prepares new actions for him to do. As he feels the tip of the slightly pulsating cock Chase begins to breathe heavily, shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, which creates sounds revealing pain, pressure and effort or even struggle. As Marshall notices his lovers reaction he instantly stops his current move. He doesn't want to hurt him but it looks like he just did. With an obvious panic in his voice Marshall asks the brownish pup if he was too fast or too rough but his answer really surprises him. "D...Don't worry about me Marshall... It was just a little sudden but it isn't that bad... Just keep going and I already have the feeling that I won't feel any pain in no time!" His voice sounded so happy and sassy but it also had this soothing strength the firefighter is used to. "He sounds... like always! He isn't that submitting anymore and scared or nervous... He seems to be even more confident than I am! He acts like he always does... He acts just like Chase should act! And if he says I should keep going... I will keep going!" The words the other male just said buried themselves into the mind of the Dalmatian and slowly calm him down until he loses all his panic and fear. After breathing out and in again he answers his friend accomplished by a nod. "Okay Chase but if something happens... Just tell me and I will stop, understood?" "Yes...", the German Shepherd answers but the following word is a word Marshall surely isn't prepared for, "Honey..." "He called me Honey! Does that mean? Are we...?" Question after question finds its way into his mind but there is no time for answering now! He can answer them later! With that problem out of the way the white male continuous his movement and buries himself more and more in the slightly shaking body, inch after inch. The pain grows but it is still no reason for Chase to surrender now! The pleasure, the excitement and his own will are fighting against the pain and defeating it with no problem. Only seconds later Marshalls entire member rests in the slightly twitching depth of his partners body, enjoying the heat, that surrounds him and seems to bath his cock in its embrace, the pressure, that slowly tightens its grip, and slight resistance it proves. Gasping for air Marshall doesn't move even one muscle, waiting for his entire body to handle this completely new feeling, this whole new sensation. It doesn't feel like anything he ever felt before... It feels much better... After a few seconds he tries his best to form word after word but every attend stays unsuccessful. Every time he prepared a word his lungs can't give him the air he needs to say them out loudly. His body consumes every breath he takes to support his own processes. There is not even the slightest amount of fresh air it could give away as some sort of present, even lending it would cause too much trouble. But, after a few more attempts, the Dalmatian manages to form two sentences, even though his voice is shaking and each word sounds weaker than the former one. "Chase... I... It feels am... amazing! So... warm..." The German Shepherd, who forced his eyes to close themselves during the act of penetration, opens his right eye halfway and tries to get a glimpse of the current situation. But, like the time before, his position forbids him to create a picture in his brain that sticks to the current reality. But he doesn't really need to see it to know what just happened. They most likely are looking like the two dogs in the video. He is the female right now and Marshall the male... The only thing that matters are his feelings: Excitement, Lust, Passion and Love but also Pain and a huge amount of effort. The even stronger stretching further down his back entrance creates pain and the thought of just getting away but knowing that this act, this feeling is not eternal makes it easier to overcome. He tries his best to show his lover that he enjoys everything right now and that isn't even a total lie! The thought of Marshall doing something like that for the first time and that he chose him to do it with him. It is a honor, at least he sees it like that. Still... Moving now isn't the best idea and should be prohibited until the police pups body got used to the new situation. With a smile on his face but a obvious amount of stress and effort in his voice he replies to the firefighters former confession. "It feels... strange but not bad... But I think it would be better of you don't move yet... I'll tell you when it's okay..." Marshall nods with a slight smirk on his lips, happy about the fact that Chase enjoys his treatment. He closes both of his shiny, blue eyes halfway, lowers his upper body carefully and places his long and wet tongue in the center of the German Shepherds neck. Passionately he moves the wet object to the left, to the right and, finally, travels down the brownish pups spine, turning the fur slightly darker and covering it with a thin layer of saliva. The sudden wetness in his necks and the feeling of the journey down his spine, causing it to tickle, leads Chase to gasp in surprise and, only seconds after that, moaning silently until the journey reaches it goal: The center of the well-trained back.

Totally concentrated on their act of pure love the two males don't even notice a certain pup, who already entered the building and now stands inside the door frame, watching them with big eyes, an almost devilish grin on his lips and a "present" between his hind legs, which he would just love to share with his two friends. Rocky finished his work in his pup house and decided to make his way back into the headquarter. As he entered the building he heard strange noises and located the source of them with his sensible ears. It sounded like Chase! Curious about what was going on there he sneaked as silence as he could until he stood right next to the big door that leads to the living room. First he just peeked into the room, careful so they wouldn't see him but, after he saw what they were doing and noticed how concentrated they are on his actions, he decided to take a closer look. He knew almost everything about mating. He learned it the same way Marshall learned it but he asked different dogs. It can be very helpful to go into the town early in the morning every week to collect some trash to recycle it. There are many dogs and pups you could meet and talk to. One day he met a group of two male pups, a little bit older than he is right now, and they explained him everything. They even showed him, which was a little bit awkward but his curiosity and interest in this topic overcame him as he saw his chance to see it in real life and right in front of his eyes. And now there are Marshall, his best friend and his former crush, and Chase, a great friend and an attractive male as well, doing it right in front of his eyes. "Jackpot!", Rocky thinks and slowly moves his paw closer and closer towards his member until he takes it into his grip and begins to move his paw slowly up and down.

In the meantime Marshall pulled his head back and giggled as he noticed his, most likely, new boyfriends reaction. He wants to pleasure his friend as much as he possible can. "Do you like that? Does my tongue feels good on your soft and warm fur?", he asks after he pulled his tasting organ back into the inside of his mouth, which is almost overflowed with saliva. The feeling on his tongue made his mouth water even more than before! After a few seconds the police pup spended with gasping, giggling and moaning he replies with a not that shaking voice but even more weaker one. "Very much actually..." He pauses and asks himself and his body in his mind if he can handle the upcoming movements of the Dalmatian and, still with a slight fear, he believes it. "You can", he whispers and gains Marshalls attention, who was just about to take another quick walk with his wet body part but holds his position to listen to his lover, "move now... Just go slow...okay?" A cute smile builds itself up on the white lips as he nods and whispers his agreement to decide his next step. The blue eyes moves and lose the Shepherds upper body as their target. His lower body and especially the part where his and Chases body are connected becoming the focus of his new view.

Carefully he uses his two paws around the brown hips to push himself away, but not too far. Only a few centimeters before he stops again and waits for the brownish pups reaction, who whimpers slightly but this sounds gets covered by a loud moan followed by a few pants. Chase closed his eyes while he waited for Marshall to move but as he did he opened them and loosed his glimpse from the carpet in front of him, resulting it to drift away into freedom. He pulls back his front paws but, only one second later, reached them out again as far as he possible can. The feeling of the sudden movement inside of him surprised him, but not because it came unexpected. It just felt strange and new for him, strange but not bad at all. It gave him chills and made his body shake, especially his private area, his nose and ears and the tips of his paws. As if the feeling traveled through his body and made itself a home everywhere it wanted, just to stay there and to produce the same reaction over and over again. He doesn't complain, he even wants it to get home in so many more places or even his entire body. "Okay Chase", the Dalmatians voice brought him back from his fantasies and his desires to get his attention without sharing it with anything else, "I will push it in again. Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Chase wants to say something but he only breathes out accomplished by a very high pitched, exhausted sound that could mean just about anything. "Yes", "no", "maybe", "of course", "why should I" or even "Oh, you're still here?"

But the firefighter understand immediately and slowly pulls himself deeper and deeper inside the males rectum, forcing him to pull his paws back again, to close his eyes and moan in pure lust, pleasure and infinite desire for more and more. "He really, really loves it... I wonder if he wants me to go faster already?", Marshall realizes and spectates the bottom pups reaction as he buried himself to the base of his cock inside the warm, welcoming and almost imprisoning body. It feels like the body sees the introduced member as a part of himself, trying its best to stop it from leaving again as carefully and pleasant as it can be. Less carefully he pulls his cock back, increasing the amount of gasp he gets from Chase, the volume of the German Shepherds moans and the movement of his front paws, he moves to endure process the pleasure and the feeling in his whole body. It almost seems like the movement of his paws represents some kind of pump his body created to decreases the amount of pleasure the moving cock creates and its power. Else Chase wouldn't be able to handle it and, most likely, faint or even worse. He continuous his treatment but always prepared to slow down and to control himself whenever his urges or his instincts try their best to force him to become rougher, faster and more dominant. His fear of hurting Chase is the only thing right now that holds him back alongside his will to make this moment a moment he and Chase will remember for ever... and want to remember without erasing even one second, one word or one move. He can't even think about how it would be if Chase tries his best to forget today, forget this moment or maybe even his feelings he shared today for the very first time... but somehow a blurry image appears in front of his inner eye. "Marshall...", the German Shepherds voice shatters the picture, forces the inner eyes to shut themselves tight and finally grabs the Dalmatians inner voice, forcing it to shut up so Marshall can awake from his inner vision, or should we call it a nightmare, "Fa..." He cuts his own word as Marshall pushed himself back into him, hitting his sweet spot leading him to send out a scream as loud as the roar of a lion, as intense as fingernails on a blackboard and as full of pleasure and hunger for more as a song of a siren.

Rocky, who doesn't even moved one bit, winces as the surprising sound forces its way into his sensitive ears. With wide open eyes he spectates the police pup and, so called, leader of the six pups who raised his upper body slightly and pointed his face towards the ceiling, slightly mimicking the position of a howling wolf. "Our leader enjoys it... being taken by a male? No, enjoying it is not strong enough to describe it... He loves it! He can't get enough of it and I know what he wanted to say before Marshall found his sweet spot. Faster, faster, faster and even faster! He really wants to be used like a female but this makes this whole thing just more exciting. I wonder...", the Mixed-Breed whispers as silent as he can, focuses his glimpse onto Marshall, who seems to be surprised but only takes this reaction as a confirmation that he is doing very, very good right now, and then back to Chase, who slowly rests his head on the smooth carpet with half-closed eyes, paws who don't even shake one bit and his wet tongue, which also rests on the carpet, wetting the part directly underneath it. "Just as I thought! They are focused on their little game... They won't even notice me when I sneak into the living room and hide myself. But where is the real question now?" The Eco-pup investigates the room carefully and, after only a few seconds, remembers something that can really help him right now. The couch isn't directly connected to the wall! There is still a gap and he can fit into it easily. He can hide there and, because Marshall and Chase are busy in front of the couch, he can walk out of his hideout, watches them and, if they notice something and look around even though he is sure that this won't happen, retreat and they both, Chase and Marshall, won't suspect a thing! A perfect plan! Well, after all Rocky was the one who created it so it has to be perfect.

"Okay Rocky", he whispers to himself and begins his short walk, or should I say his "secret mission", and only six seconds later he reaches his goal, tries out if he can really fit into the gap and, after successfully going in and out again, he takes a few steps until he can see the two males. His new position granted him a completely new insight into the ongoing event. Now Marshalls back and his humping hip is the center of his attention and the focus of his glimpses. "I noticed many times before how hot Marshall is but now... Wow! That is one whole new level of being hot. Even a conflagration would look like an iceberg compared to him. Sadly I can't see Chase anymore but I can hear him and my little hottie better and more clearly. It's almost like sitting in the first row in a drama just thousand times better! Now it's time to sit back and enjoy the show..." With these words he moves his already slightly wet paw back to its former position and continuous stimulating his own member, feeling the precum slowly running across it.

"That scream!", Marshall thinks as he, a little bit unsure, keeps on his hip-motion. He isn't sure if this scream was meant to be out of pleasure or even pain! But something insides his chest tells him that he shouldn't stop now but maybe he should go a little bit slower? After analyzing the idea, verify the possibility he could be wrong and finally agreeing with it he waits a few seconds before he pushes back into his lover, slower and more carefully. Chase, who rests his head on the carpet underneath him notices the change and waits, hoping for the old rhythm to return or even an increase of speed but, much to his disappointment and displease, it doesn't. The thrusts are staying gentle, kind of weak and without much strength, pressure and effort and Marshalls pulls are feeling like a short break as if he can't take it much more or he wants to grand the German Shepherd a break to recover and regain his energy. That is not what he tried to ask for! "Why... is he slowing... d...down? I... want...mo-ore... much more...", he mumbles indistinctly connected with short breaks between his words to breath in or our, pant or moan weaker than before his little outburst. Marshall, who tries his best to keep him from going too fast again, closes his eyes, concentrating on his own movement, the pressure his member enjoys, the twitching of his friends entire body and the sounds he makes. These lovely sounds he makes every time he pulls out, pushes back in and even stays completely still. It's like music to his ears, a music he will never get enough of. But Chase, who collected his breath, tries his best to tell him the request he wanted to ask for before. This time he won't scream, go insane or submit to the overwhelming feeling that occupies his entire body. "Fa...Faster... Marshall! Go faster please... and harder!" Shock, surprise and a hint of confusion cover the firefighters former facial expression, leading to a slightly open mouth, wide open eyes and, by his standards, pricked ears to make sure he hears every word the police pup just said.

"Fa...Fa...Faster? Harder? I thought he wanted me to go slower but... I guess I understood him wrong there! But something tells me that this isn't a good idea. After all it is his, and my, first time and going faster and harder... Isn't that a little bit extreme?", an inner conflict grows inside of Marshall, forcing him to decide between giving in and grants him his wish or doing what he thinks is best for Chase and denies it. The problem is: He can't really agree with one of the possibilities entirely! Each argument has its own pros and cons and each argument would decide how this whole act will continue... Marshall decides to not decide and create a third possibility: Asking Chase if he is sure about it. After all Chase never lied to himself, forced himself to do something just to make someone else happy. Except the time he went to the dentist... Even when Marshall told him about this stuff, explained it to him, showed him the video and asked him to do it he only accepted it because he was curious too! He was interested in trying it out, he was eager to know how it feels and he was excited to see how happy Marshall was when he agreed to it. After all he loves Marshall, doesn't he? "Chase? Are you... sure about that? I don't want to hu...ah...hurt you or anything... If you... o-only said that because you-ohh... thought I would enjoy it I can promise that-" "There wa...ah...as never a moment in my... yes... life where I've been more certain tha...an now Marshall... I really, re...really want that..." Hearing those words, the voice of the bottom male mixed with power, determination and anticipation, conjures a smirk followed by a loving smile on the Dalmatians face. Again he lowers his front body, uses his long tongue to create a wet path on Chases back-fur, almost forcing him to pant and giggle quietly until the connection between the uncountable amount of brown hair and the wet object breaks up. But before pulling back he tries his best to get as close as he can to the German Shepherds ears, whispering his answer in his beloved, arousing voice he used many times before today.

"As you wish... Handsome" Pausing between the first three words and whispering the last one with his hot breath increases the amounts of breath Chase must endure to fill his lungs again before running out of air. But, before he could even collect enough oxygen, Marshall, who pulled out one last time before he answered, increases the amount of strength way more than Chase expected, making the thrust almost more than double as intense than the ones before. The police pup answers this sudden change by closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, trying his best to provide himself from screaming out of overwhelming pleasure, arousing and something that feels like happiness but way stronger. Love, it must be love. Not only the strength of each thrust increased but also the speed. Before his pledge the giving male pushed and pulled with breaks between each movement but now he seems to gives him what he asked for nonstop. As if he has no time to take a break, as if he doesn't even need one! "Yes... Oh my... Tha-ah! That's fucking amazing! Keep... keep going babe! Keep going!", Chase mumbles without loosing his mouth even once. His teeth, who are staying in touch as if they were glued together, and his brain, who still gives the commands to keep on the current position, are preventing him from opening his mouth to make the words more clear and much louder. Marshall, whose cheeks are still burning like uncountable suns, who ordered his eyes to close themselves and who released his slightly pink tongue out of his wet cage, pants and creates small, almost invisible clouds of hot breath in front of his face. Even though his boyfriends words are quiet and for human not understandable he understands them clearly. "I guess... He can...ah...really handle it but... I don't know if I can handle it... much longer... I can feel It... something's happening!", his sometimes stopping thoughts describe his current situation, consider Chases reaction and avowal, Marshalls own body commands and his feelings, while his voice whispers curse words and sends out long sounds of pleasure, enjoyment but also exhaust. It feels like his body begins to set itself on fire or boils itself in non-existing water and the pressure his cock endures right now isn't just the outer, but also the inner pressure! Each move he makes now, doesn't matter if he pulls or thrusts, increases this feeling, makes it harder for him to keep up the speed he offers right now. His climax announces itself already happy to finally taking over the Dalmatians body, stealing its energy and keeping it for itself, and brain, shutting it off for only one second and erasing every thought until its blank again. Luckily Chase shares the same status. The well-known feeling builds itself up, heating his head, his legs, his paws, his body and especially his almost infinitely throbbing member and spread rear, consuming each feeling and increasing its power and effect more and more.

"Cha...ah... Chase", the Dalmatian decides to share his current feelings and whispers, using every last amount of power and breath he can risk without giving in right now, "I... I can't... oh yes... can't keep going much lo-oh...oh...onger!" A weak, quiet giggle escapes the brownish pup as he realizes that he and Marshall are exactly the same right now but he could need some help eventually to reach the goal. "Do...fuck! Don't worry Honey... I can't go... go one much longer nei... Right there! Neither but I could... that's good... need a pa...Ahh!" Before he could even end his sentence a smirk appears on the white, furry face as he lets go of the hip with one paw and moves it further down until it reaches the thick, slightly pulsating member, embracing it with its grip, sending waves of pure pleasure through the slowly submitting body and leading to shaking legs.

"Is the grand finale ready to start already?", the gray pup, who carefully peeks on the two males, thinks as he hears the little, very silence conversation between them and smirks in anticipation, stops stimulation his own body and waits for the performance to end. After all he wants to join in later and shooting his load now is not his goal. "Adorable how exhausted they are... I hope they will recover in no time or my next step must wait a few minutes."

And just as he whispers these words a mixture of Marshalls fast gasps and Chases slowly raising volume of his mumbles and moans brings Rocky, who drifted off in his mind, back to reality and he concentrates on his friends again, who are finally completing their act of love. Marshall, who pushes his member inside again, notices a new obstacle that wasn't there before. The base of his cock became bigger, or it is a new part of his member he never saw before! It is almost double as big as before and it prevents him from penetrating Chase completely. "That... That must be the knot! I already wondered why I couldn't feel it but here it is!", Marshall says as he glances down and aims for his private area, noticing the increased size of the base. King told him that a male must insert his knot into the other dogs body. "King... said so...", Marshall whispers as quiet as he can, "but... can Cha-ah! Chase handle it..." Much to his surprise Chases body starts moving! Chase, who noticed the different feeling when Marshall pushes his dick into him, stretched his front legs, places his paws on the carpet and buried his claws in it. Then he starts pushing his own body towards the Dalmatian, stretching out his hind entrance to its limit, accompanied by grunts, pants of exhaustion and a quiet whimper. He wants it! He wants everything Marshall could offer now and that also includes his knot.

Suddenly the warmth of the police pups insides covers the entire member, causing Marshall to see stars and moan as loud as he can. Chase, at the same time, sends out a almost earsplitting howl of pure pleasure and a small aftertaste of pain. Their act comes to its climax and so do the pups. In three shots Chases Member releases his white liquid, spreads it all over the area of the carpet right beneath it. The white paw, who stopped at the tip of the pups dick, also catches some of the almost burning hot seed and camouflages it except for one little drop of it, who causes a white stain right in the middle of one of the black spots. Marshall, who forced his eyes close, feels the sudden tightness around his most precious body part and decorates the German Shepherds inside with his own semen, sending it into him in two long shots. The brownish legs slowly become weaker and weaker, leading the two bodies to sink lower and lower, until Chases member, accompanied by Marshalls paw, rests on the wet carpet.

After the voices disappear the room becomes quiet. Only the breathless gasps prevents the situation from a silent film or a painting. A painting of a Dalmatian, whose tongue seems to sleep on the brown fur of the lower pups neck, laying on top of a German Shepherd with a gray Mixed-Breed peeking on them from behind the couch, liking his lips and creating a slightly grin. Second after a second, minute after minute goes by in pure silent. Until Chase decides to say something, something he never though he would ever say until today. "I... never felt so... good!", he pauses and collects air before he continuous. But Marshall, who keeps quiet, surprises him by pulling his slowly shrinking member out of the bottom pups rear-end, creating quiet gasps and a long moan. The firefighter carefully tries his best to get up, making it after a few attempts and makes a few steps back to give his partner the same opportunity. But he can't get up yet. His legs are still too weak to carry his entire body on their own. "That was really... incredible...", the German Shepherd continuous as he tilts his head to see Marshall, who slowly walks around the laying male and stops in front of him. "What do you... thi-" Interested in the other males opinion Chase wants to ask him and he even tries to lift his upper body, successfully. But his sentence gets interrupted by heated up lips and a tongue, that explores the inner of his mouth with careful but also eager movements. The kiss his new boyfriend gives him fills the brownish body with energy and, without even noticing it, pulls it on the four, now refreshed enough legs to carry it. The police pups tongue, who agrees to this little battle, slowly touches, strokes and finally caress the other, moving body. The kiss keeps going for a minute until Marshall decides to disconnect their lips, revealing a smile on his white face. Chase, who blushes deeply, still gasps a few times before he smiles back and whispers his impression. "I guess you also liked it... Honey" "Yes, I really did Handsome", Marshall whispered back before he moves his head forward again, touches the others wet nose with his own, closes his eyes and blushes deeply.

"Great performance", the well-known voice of the gray pup cuts through the silent, and romantic, moment as he sits on the very comfortable couch. Just when the new couple started showing their affection towards each other Rocky jumped onto the couch and waited there for a chance to tell them that he is also there. Marshall, who opens his eyes immediately, focuses the area behind the German Shepherd and notices his best friend who smiles at him and waves with his left front paw slightly. "R-Rocky! What are you doing here already? I thought you were outside...", Marshall begins stammering while a shock runs down his spine and leaves him shaking slightly. He knows that Rocky saw him and Chase together but … what did he saw exactly? Maybe only how their noses were touching! Or only the kiss... or maybe everything! Chase, who also recognized the voice,turns his face to his left shoulder so he can see the third male on the furniture. Then he takes a few steps to the right while turning his body around until he can see the gray Mixed-Breed with his head slightly turned to the left. He then switches his glimpse to his new boyfriend, who looks as surprised as if he just saw a ghost. "Rocky is here... since when?" he asks himself as he waits for the economic pup to answer, who jumps off the couch and just sits down in front of them. "Why so scared Marshall? It's only me, your best friend. It's not like Ryder or the other pups saw you two mating not long ago right here on the carpet, am I right?" He winks at the two pups, who are reacting totally different. Chase watches his friend as he explained himself and notices one fact that makes him very curious. Marshall, on the other paw, blushes even stronger and turns his glimpse towards the ground, thinking of the others reaction when they ever find out about it. He is also a little bit ashamed that Rocky caught him like that. He shouldn't even knew he already did it until they are, at least, a little bit older. "Wait a minute!", the police pup starts his part of the conversation, giving him the attention of Rocky and Marshall, who stopped looking at the still slightly wet carpet and now focuses on his lover, "You saw us mating, right?" The newest male at the scene nods giggling but the upcoming question shuts him up. "Why didn't you said anything? Were you watching us the entire time?" A slight red overcomes his furry cheeks as he realizes that Chase figured out what happened. He can't lie to him, that's for sure... It never worked anyway. "Damn! What should I do? … I know I can't lie now but I can't tell the truth either! I would look like a complete pervert! But... I have no other choice I guess...", Rocky thinks as he watches Chase, who begins to smirk like a know-all, and then Marshall, who also focuses Rocky with wide eyes and a expression on his lovely face that says something like ''Could it be?'' or ''Is that true?''. "Well... I", the gray pup begins but he can't really form a sentence that doesn't sound stupid, scary or totally gross at all so he stops again, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts again. "It is true... I came here when you were just getting started. At least I think so because Marshall was moving very slowly and...", he stops as he notices that he doesn't have to explain every little detail for his friends, especially his best friend, to understand, "Anyway... I admit that I was watching you while you were, well, doing it. But I only did that because-" "You enjoyed it...", Chase interrupts the upcoming explanation and shares his own one, which seems to be true.

Marshall, who doesn't really understand what just happens, looks as Chase, who intersects his glance and smiles at him. The Dalmatian thinks for a few seconds until he finally understands what his boyfriend just assumed. "What! Chase really thinks that Rocky watched us because he liked it? Because he enjoyed it to see me and Chase mate? That's impossible! But then again... He sometimes acted so strange around me or Chase... Especially when we had our sleepovers... Is he really interested in me? Or in Chase?" A fight starts in the firefighter's mind as the two sides of his imagination collides. One side can't believe that Rocky, his best friend, would ever be interested in males but the other half supports that with every little detail it can. Neither of those sites can overpower the other one and the war seems to go on without a winner but Rocky, who sighed, interfered and declared the winner with one, quick move. He nods. Marshall just looks at his best friend who seems to be slightly ashamed of himself and tries his best to prevent eye contact with the Dalmatian. His burning cheeks are as red as a tomato and his whole body heats up about twenty degree Celsius each seconds until it reaches its melting spot as a soft paw reaches out for his right shoulder and grabs it. It is a brown one! Rocky, who jerks and instantly investigates the unknown body part on his own one, concentrates on the police pup, who only smiles at him, takes a look at his boyfriend and winks at him. Marshall doesn't really understand what his friend wants to say right now but he seems to be glad about the sudden confession. "What is he planing? I can see it in his eyes... Something is on his mind but I can't tell what...", the inner voice of the white pup explains as the German Shepherd turns his attention towards the gray pup again, who seems to be worried about what might happen now. "You know", Chase starts and closes his eyes while he looses his grip and finally pulls his paw back to put it on the carpet, "It is a real shame that you just stood there and peeked on us." "Wait? What?", the two other males answer at the same time as if they have just one mouth as they understand what the brownish pup tries to tell them. "Is it just me or is he trying to say... That he hoped that Rocky would join us?! Even I didn't thought about it and I knew what mating is before we even did it! He heard of mating the first time today and is even more interested in experiments than I am! But... Three males mating... That might work...", Marshall's mind begins to assume and work out a plan as his real self just stands there, blushes even more than he did while they were doing it and stares at Rocky, who answers his glimpse with the same body-reaction, even though he doesn't blush as strong as Marshall but still more than he did before.

"Chase? Do you mean-", the economic pup wants to ask but Chase just grins and explains it without caring about the rest of his question. "Ryder is still gone and I'm sure they won't come back anytime soon... And now you're here too so why don't use this and show Rocky what we, or more likely I, have learned today. What do you say guys?" The room becomes quiet and, except for a tapping white paw with black dots and the German Shepherd, who switches his look between his lover and his lovers best friend, no one moves a muscle. They are completely concentrated on their thoughts as they analyze the possible upcoming situation. "Mating with Chase AND Rocky? It isn't impossible... and it surely sounds interesting... Maybe I should agree", the pup in the red uniform asks himself as he focuses his brownish boyfriend, who smiles in excitement. The green-dressed male also holds a monologue in which he tries to figure out if he should accept this offer or not. After about a minute went by Rocky finally nods and declares his participation in this event and, shortly after that, Marshall agrees as well. With a wagging tail Chase shows his happiness and shares his plan with the other members of the upcoming threesome. "Fantastic! But... maybe you two should take off your uniforms too... After all we don't want to make them dirty or something like that, right?" "Oh", Rocky mumbles as he takes a look at his green vest and moves his shoulders and his back to shake his pup pack slightly. Marshall mimics the males actions and adds a comment of his own while sitting on his rear to gain access to the zipper, "You're right. I don't know what we should do when that happens. We can't wash them ourselves." He tries to move his head towards the little clutch but he can't reach it. Luckily the police pup notices that and comes to his "rescue".

"Wait", he orders and moves himself until he stands right in front of his boyfriend, "I'll handle that Honey." He holds onto the metal object and pulls it very carefully and slowly so he won't destroy the fabric or the mechanism. Feeling and knowing that his boyfriend takes of his cloth arouses the Dalmatian and he already feels how his member started to leave his home again. His entire body begins to shake slightly and his temperature increases while the zipper moves downwards and releases his furry body. Chase, who finally reached the bottom end and successfully undid the lock, notices the slowly appearing pink body that grows out of the white sheath and licks his lips. He can't wait until they get started! With a cute giggle he raises his head and looks into the blue, sparkling eyes of his beloved male as he looses himself in them. Without even noticing it Marshall begins to pant already, much to the brownish pup's delight as he moves his head closer and licks the left, furry cheek of the almost burning hot face. "Looks like you are already prepared for the encore... I wonder if Rocky is as eager as you are, babe." The Dalmatian starts to giggle as he raises his left front paw to finally get out of the, now, bothering outfit. His right paw mimics the move and finally the piece of red fabric flies across the room and lands next to the chairs in front of the computer and the table. Rocky, in the meantime, already made it out of his own jacket without needing any assistance at all! He learned it by trying it while he was very bored. After all he was all alone many times before and no one was there to entertain him. "I think I am ready...", the usually shy pup explains as he sits there in nothing but his gray fur he was born with and his member sticking out of his also gray sheath. Marshall, who is the first pup who looks at his friend, widens his eyes and opens his mouth a bit as he moves his glimpse slowly from the head to the pinkish dick. Chase turns around and notices the economic pups "little friend" instantly and smiles again. "I was right... He is as eager as you are, Honey."

 _Wow... That was really long... I thought it was shorter but that means more for my loyal readers :) And thanks again for all your support and all your kind reviews! Stay Amazing and the way your are..._ _ **So AMAZING!**_


End file.
